


A Delayed Wedding Night

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: To consummate their marriage, Harry and Draco have to have sex outside on the grounds. Unfortunately, the moment they go outside, it starts to rain. And keeps raining for weeks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 hp_drizzle fest. Delayed posting, but yay, I posted it! First posted at the community, [here](http://hp-drizzle.livejournal.com/62248.html). The prompt I used was #130, _In order to complete their recent bond, Draco and Harry need to have sex outside on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Too bad it's been raining non-stop for the past two weeks._

They slipped away from the party, less quietly then they'd hoped, but it was okay. They were supposed to slip away early, right? Unable to stop himself, he kissed Draco and then found himself backed up against a wall, hips grinding against each other. "Fuck, Draco," Harry groaned, tilting his head back. 

Draco hummed. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Fuck me," Harry moaned. "Haven't had anything from you in a month. Here, on the stairs, anywhere, but fuck me."

Draco chuckled and fisted his hand in Harry's robes. "Outside. Let's go outside."

Harry grinned. "Really? With all the guests still here?"

Draco darted in for a too-quick kiss. "Yes. Come on."

Laughing, they all but ran toward the back of the house and pushed open the doors in the solarium. The moment they stepped on the grass, however, lightning cracked overhead and rain began falling in sheets. Harry shrugged when Draco groaned. "A little rain never hurt anyone."

Draco glared through wet bangs. "I, for one, am not getting pneumonia on my wedding night."

"Dry beds work just as well," Harry pointed out.

Draco blinked. "Mother didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We can't have sex for the first time as a married couple unless it's on the grounds here, outside."

Harry looked up as lightning cracked again. "I'm not bothered."

Draco said nothing.

~~~

Harry shifted closer to Draco. "Just a little rain. We can get started in here -- "

Draco moved away, looking like a cat who had been wet too many times in its short life. "No. We can't."

Harry fell back on the couch with a groan.

~~~

Harry rolled onto his side and smirked when his morning wood met Draco's. "Balcony?"

"Grounds. Earth. Not stone-covered balcony attached to the house. Go take a shower if you must."

~~~

Harry ran his hands up Draco's back. Draco continued to water the plants in the greenhouse. 

"We're on the grounds."

"Nope."

~~~

Harry sighed, staring sadly out at the rain. Two weeks. He'd been married for two weeks. Hadn't had sex except with his hand in a month and a half. He'd be having sex with his husband if Draco wasn't so against having sex in the rain.

He heard someone come in to the room and he turned, wondering if it was going to be Narcissa. Maybe to tell him his marriage was now annulled because Draco didn't want to get sick.

But no, it was Draco. He looked resigned. "It doesn't look like this rain is going to stop. If we don't, the house and all the assets are going to be forfeited."

Harry considered that. "But to me, right?"

Draco shook his head. "It'd go to Andromeda. You're the Black heir, but you'd forfeit it because you're one half of this problem. And she couldn't let us stay here because we willingly forfeited it."

"Doesn't seem very consensual," Harry pointed out.

Draco nodded. "Working on undoing that clause. Mother and I, I mean. We've been trying for the last few years. We've made some progress -- it used to require specifically a man and his wife. Lucky us we're now allowed."

Harry half smiled. "Lucky us. So, lube?"

Draco held up a jar, still looking resigned. "Come on."

~~~

With all the rain, the grounds were soaked completely. There were spots so wet that their shoes almost got stuck in the mud. "This is ridiculous."

Draco huffed. "I told you --"

"Trying to change it, yeah," Harry muttered. "Can we at least have a blanket?"

"Oh, so now who's complaining?" Draco tossed a smirk over his shoulder.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. "If we had gone out here on our wedding night, it wouldn't have been so bad."

Draco narrowed his eyes and stopped abruptly. Harry frowned, suddenly getting the feeling he'd pushed just a little too far. Draco tapped Harry's chest with his fingers. "What was it you said to me on our wedding night? Oh, yeah. _Fuck me._ "

Shit.

Harry tried a smile, but he willingly went to his knees and then onto his back. Draco smirked and followed smoothly. Lightning cracked over head, but the thunder that followed took several seconds to reach them so Harry hoped that they had enough time to have sex before they risked being hit by lightning.

"So, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, are you ready for your wedding night?" Draco purred.

Harry gulped and opened his legs. "Been ready for two weeks."

Draco hummed thoughtfully and opened Harry's trousers. "How about a month and a half? Unless your memory is shoddy and really, you should have disclosed that before we married."

Harry tilted his hips up and Draco pulled his trousers and pants off. He fell back into the mud with a squelch and he winced. "Can we just fuck already?"

Draco pulled out the jar and Harry grinned. He helped Draco open his own trousers and pants and took the lube. He gave Draco a deep, filthy kiss before laying back and fingering himself open. He made sure to make it as filthy as possible, ensuring that Draco would pay for making them both wait two weeks. Draco pulled the lube out of Harry's hand and poured some into his own hand. He returned Harry's kiss as he rubbed lube onto his cock.

"Should make you pay for that," Draco muttered. He gently pushed in and Harry gasped, grabbed Draco's forearms.

"Already did," Harry told him. "It's been too long and it's all your fault."

Draco laughed breathlessly. His hair was completely plastered to his forehead and his shirt so soaked it was clear. Water drops hit Harry as Draco pushed in and out of him. Lightning cracked again, the thunder following right after. Harry bit his lip and reached between them, trying to hurry his orgasm up -- Draco usually followed within seconds of him coming.

"Brat," Draco huffed. He brushed back Harry's bangs.

Harry smirked. "Just trying to get things moving along."

Draco shook his head and kissed Harry again.

Two more lightning cracks -- Harry could smell the ozone -- and he came with a breathless gasp. Draco swore and thrust again before coming, too. They rolled to their sides, trading kisses.

"Now we're officially married?" Harry teased.

Draco started to reply, but they both froze when the rain stopped and the clouds parted. Harry glared at Draco. "Seriously?"

"I had no idea. Fucking hell!"

Harry couldn't help it. He started to laugh and soon, Draco joined him.


End file.
